Push Me To The Floor
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: During An Echolls Family Christmas: After tossing back a few, and the boys passing out, Veronica and Logan decide to lose the money and play for something much more important-their clothes. LoVe. One-shot, but could be continued. Aaron wasn't stabbed..
1. Chapter 1

**Push Me To The Floor**

**Summary: During An Echolls Family Christmas: After tossing back a few, and the boys passing out, Veronica and Logan decide to lose the money and play for something much more important-their clothes. LoVe. One-shot, but could be continued. Aaron wasn't stabbed.. **

**Musically Inspiration: "Push Me To The Floor" by the Parlotones-go look it up now! You'll love it with this fic, and VM and life in general. **

OOOO

Duncan is such a light-weight, Logan giggled. During one of D.K's many girly bathroom breaks, Logan spiked his tea with vodka.

Weevil had left early. Logan suspected he had to go beat up a disobedient gang member, probably for paying for a 40.

Veronica was the only on who lasted. The other two guys had gone home because "Its Christmas, man." Just like 'ol Mars, holidays be damned, she was from a broken home, and she had no personal laws. Neither did Logan, his home was broken but not the eye. An abusive father, a mother who choose to take pills and ignore his father, and those were the only parts of his family he had to see everyday.

He hated Veronica Mars. Yet, here he was slightly tipsy and relating with her.

"I hate you." He mumbled.

She looked up from one of the Echolls photo albums, that he had no idea how she had gotten, "What?"

She sounded sober.

"I hate you." He repeated.

She nodded, "Are we playing State The Obvious?"

"You are a smartass." He replied.

"Well, you are winning if we are." She looked back down at the photo album.

Like some cheesy movie, he looked at the page she was on. A perfect snapshot of Logan and Lilly. He remembered the picture.

It was a week before Veronica had told Lilly about his drunken kiss with another girl, and Lilly had been such a bitch that day when his mother had taken the picture he was sure it was going to be a horrible one. Instead, it was the model of teen romance happiness.

When she saw he was looking, Veronica turned the page.

"Turn back." He tried to stop the slight slurring attached to the end of his words.

She did it, with a sigh.

He looked so happy. Lilly looked happy. They were happy, sometimes. They had bad days, but for every bad day there was two amazing days. He loved her, a feat he didn't think would happen again.

Logan Echolls loved something, and it would leave him...or die.

"I'm bored." He said, tearing his eyes from the photo.

"Another game of poker? I only took you for five thousand." She smirked.

"I hate that smirk." He said, even though he didn't mean to, "You aren't getting another dime, if we play poker, lets play strip."

"Uhhh...strip poker?"

Logan nodded.

"With you?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, with Duncan."

They both shot a look to Duncan who was snoring face down on the floor, his backside slightly elevated in the air.

"I don't want to see you naked, Logan, and it would be awkward, you in your birthday suit, while I am sitting with only my shoes off." She continued smirking.

"That's where you are wrong. Money doesn't drive me to win, but seeing the virginal but-oh-so notorious Veronica Mars in nothing but a smile, that brings out a drive rivaled by no man." He grabbed the deck of cards and shuffled them with one hand.

"No." She shook her head.

He made a strange choking sound, "You a chicken, Mars?"

"No." She repeated.

"Then why won't you play? I thought you said you'd win." Logan was prodding her.

"I would."

"Then play."

OOOO

It wasn't even an hour later when Veronica was sitting in her bra and matching panties. Logan still had his pants and shoes on.

"A royal flush." Logan smirked, his hand beating hers...again.

She made a pitiful sound, "Uhh."

"Take something off, Mars. And jewelry doesn't count." Logan was wearing a smirk that was oddly similar of her own.

She slipped off the lavender panties. They were sexy, if Logan was honest. And he'd like to see them on the floor of his bedroom.

"One more hand?" He grinned, his next win would have Veronica bare, and him a satisfied male.

"Fine." She scowled.

She shuffled the cards, this time.

OOOO

"Take it off! Take it off!" He chanted.

She had lost the final hand.

"Say bye-bye to bra." He grinned.

"Game over, you won." She moved to grab her clothes off the floor, she had started drinking after he won the first hand, and swayed a bit.

He put out a hand to stop her, "No, I wanna see you."

"Why?" She looked him in the eyes, it was unnerving, but he stared back.

"Well, I earned it." He replied, it was better than admitting that the alcohol had made him hate her less.

"Bye-bye, bra." She said softly, and reached behind her to unlock the hooks.

OOOO

Logan didn't even see under her bra. He kissed her before it came off. He pressed her against the closest wall, and attacked her open, shocked mouth for everything she had ever done to him.

The sweetest payback for both of them.

"Logan." She had gasped when he kissed her neck.

Past that, it was fuzzy. He woke up the next morning with nothing. No trace that she had even been there.

Duncan had crawled into bed with him at some point. Snuggled at the foot like a loyal puppy.

Logan grabbed his phone, it was laying with low battery on his beside table.

He still had Veronica in his address book, more for the fact to know if she was calling him, not so he could call her.

For the first time in a year, he hit send and actually called Veronica Mars.

"Hello?" Her sleep filled voice whispered into the phone.

"What happened last night?" He demanded into the phone, she sounded so cute sleepy.

"Huh? Logan? We played poker with the boys, you lost a bunch of money and then my dad drove me home after your parents finished the speeches." She replied calmly into the receiver.

"Liar! Something happened between us." He shot out of bed and ran to the poker table.

"It must have been a dream, Logan." She hung up, but before he could practically hear her roll her eyes.

The room was bare of anything that might say "Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars had sex".

He was about to go lay back down, and scanned the room once more.

There it was. A flash of lilac.

Her underwear.

A dream his ass. He bent down and picked them up, with a smile.

Veronica Mars wasn't going to get off this easy.

_The End. _

**AN: Written for Starz of Draco, whose long reviews make me smile, and who i expect to write a long very detailed one about this story. **

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Push Me To The Floor**

**2/2**

**OOOO**

Logan Echolls didn't know what pissed him off more. That Veronica was blowing him off and pretending that nothing happened or that all he wanted was for it to happen again. He didn't want to date her, he didn't want the dreams of white picket fences, he just wanted to have her again-in his bed, moaning his name. Hopefully, when they are a little less drunk and Duncan not be passed out in the room.

But, she's being a bitch.

Ignoring his calls, hiding in the girls bathroom at school, and he tried waiting at her car, but she had Wallace drive her home, and just left Logan and her car at the high school. He was almost about to just camp out infront of her door, but that would only stir up her father, and Keith Mars scared Logan. And considering Logan had sex with Veronica (even though he couldn't remember most of it), Keith would probably kill him.

OOOO

"Well, look who it is." Logan smirked. She was sitting on the bathroom counter reading.

He had figured that the easies thing to do would be to check out the girl's bathroom, considering he knew it was her 'office'.

"You finally figure out a way to see me." She laid down her book, "Took you long enough."

"You finally admitting something happened between us that night?" He replied.

"Nothing happened."

"Don't fuck with a fucker." He rolled his eyes. He was sick of her games.

"Thats all you are, Logan." She smiled, "We had sex, but nothing happened."

"Exactly...wait, what?" He was confused, she was admitting they had sex, but it was nothing? Uhh, he had looked down before-its something.

She hopped off the counter, "We had sex. We are not obligated to date, or have an affair or a repeat."

No repeat?

"What?" He repeated.

"It was good, Logan, but it isn't going to happen again." She walked out of the bathroom.

Damn.

OOOO

_Back to that fateful night..._

Veronica was still out of breath, she couldn't believe that she just had sex with Logan Echolls. Lilly always said he was amazing-wait, no, she shouldn't be thinking of Lilly.

It was their third go-around, and V never thought she'd love sex this much. She didn't even notice Duncan's passed out form on the floor closer to the door.

"Veronica." Logan was tracing figure-eights on her shoulder, "I want to marry you."

She laughed, "We can't get married, Logan."

"Yes, we can. I have money, we can fly to Vegas tonight, and you can be Veronica Echolls in a couple hours." He began to kiss figure-eights on her shoulder.

The pit of her stomach fluttered, to be married to Logan-at their age. Ha, they'd be the ridicule of the school, even more people would hate her-but to have Logan, would be worth it.

"You hate me, remember?" She replied, feeling despair creep its way into her.

It was a nice thought even though it was never going to happen.

"Does it look like I hate you?" He replied, attaching his mouth to her neck and sucking. She would have a hickey there, he had been giving attention to that spot all night.

"No." She laughed.

"At least be my girlfriend." He looked at her.

She could see the sincerity in his eyes, and she felt that feeling in her stomach again.

"Okay." She smiled, and they kissed.

Logan passed out five minutes later. She left, because her dad would kill her if she didn't.

He didn't remember the next morning. She cried, and decided he would never know. It would be better this way. She wouldn't get hurt, but maybe one day soon, she'd give in to the repeat.

_Fin_

**AN: That is it, guys. No more, I had orginally planned on not writing anything additonal but all the story alerts that kept coming in, I had to.**

**So all of you who followed this story, better review, I wrote it just for you.**

**Review. **


	3. Lousy Truth

**Lousy Truth**

**Summary: A continuation of Push Me To The Floor. You asked for it, I provided. LoVe**

**Song: Lousy Truth by Never Shout Never! Check it out. **

**OOOO**

_**Repeat**_

She felt so stupid. One look at Logan, and she felt weak. Ugh. Leo was holding her, some crappy slow song. Logan was holding some trashy blonde. The blonde's hand was running down his back, getting closer to his brief-covered ass. She was jealous. Seriously?

"Veronica?" Leo murmured.

She looked up, he was so handsome. She hated herself, fawning over Logan Echolls, when Leo was here holding her-swaying with her. The cop was more of a man than Logan would ever be.

Even she didn't believe that. She had to stop the memories of Logan at Christmas. It was so...ugh. She wanted him again. It was bad, too. Worse than it had ever been for any other guy. She looked up at Leo, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He paused their swaying.

She didn't reply, her eyes were drawn back to Logan. He was smirking and peeking around the room over his glasses. She wanted his eyes to go to her, but they always missed.

"Nothing." She frowned further, "I am not feeling very good, I need some space."

She broke away from Leo's embrace and went to the empty tables in the back. Leo didn't follow her, and she was relieved. She felt breathless, the attention Logan was giving that blonde made her dizzy. She wanted to be the one he was holding, the one who was coping a feel of his ass while they danced, but she was the one who rejected him.

That should be her. That could have been her. She wanted to cry, Veronica Mars didn't cry, she was better than that. Especially not over Logan Echolls.

OOOO

Once he finally ditched Vanessa Climes, he saw Veronica. She looked so down. The shitty smile gone, and she was frowning. At least if she rejected him tonight, she would be just as miserable as he was.

"Hey, Mars." He smiled at her.

She just frowned more so, "Logan."

He barely heard her.

"What's wrong with you?" He moved closer to her, she could see the outline of Little Logan, it made her stomach flutter.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to keep any of her excitement of being that close to him down. She must be in heat or something. She had never wanted a guy so badly. Three times was just not enough. God, she was worried she was turning into a whore-a whore who only wanted Logan.

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" He smiled, holding out his hand.

Air? That sounded like a good idea. She put her hand in his, and he helped her up. It was a mistake, the first touch sent chills through her, and she was worried she'd jump him. It wasn't like it would take much to undress him.

Just rip open the shirt, and jerk down those bottoms, and push him against the wall...uhhh, she needed to get her hormones in check.

She tried to retract her hand, but Logan held fast. She saw Leo and Duncan out of the corner of her eyes, they were both staring. Logan's hand squeezed hers, and the want to rip his shirt grew.

When they finally reached to empty hallway, Logan stopped. He moved closer to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She repeated, she tried to conjure a smirk, but her body was focused on one thing, how close Logan's barely dressed body was to it.

"I know you, Veronica. We grew up together, we're friends, and we slept together." He replied, taking another step closer to her, and reaching out a hand.

She scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "You can't say you know me, you don't know me. And, you don't even remember that night."

"That's not entirely true." Logan smiled.

What? He remembered? He remembered the stuff they said and he just ignored it? She felt sick and used.

"I remember flashes of it, but not pass the second time." He lost the smile.

"What?"

"I remember against the wall, and the trip to the bed, but its nothing after that."

"Against the wall?" She muttered, as her mind conjured images of her shoving him against the wall now. He wouldn't struggle, and maybe afterwards, he would leave her alone, until her weakness found its way to the surface again.

"Yeah." He smirked, taking a few steps closer to her, "Veronica Mars pinned against the wall, purring my name, biting, scratching."

She had let him get all the way against her, and he continued, this time moving her with him, to be closer to the wall.

"I know you remember, Veronica." He murmured into her ear.

Maybe once more wouldn't hurt.

"No, I think I need a refresher." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed him to shove her against the wall.

"I think we both do."

OOOO

Leo caught them before it had gone any further than heavy petting and groping. He was pissed. That's why Logan Echolls was in one of the few holding cells of the Sheriff's department. He was 'drunk' and being 'publicly indecent'. Yeah, he was making out with a deputy's girlfriend, how illegal.

Veronica was in the interrogation room, because Leo couldn't think of anything she was doing at the time to throw her into lock-up. So he hinted to Lamb one of her past crimes. The Sheriff was more than happy to handcuff Veronica to a chair.

It would worry Logan, that this would turn her back into the girl who avoided him. But she winked as she was pulled away from him.

This had to be a good sign.

OOOO

**AN: You asked, I provided, even though I really hadn't planned on continuing this story. **

**So, since I did what you asked, do what I ask, review. **

**Fave line?**

**Was it crappier than the original chapters? **

**Review. **


	4. irresistiablewild horses

**Lousy Truth**

**Irresistible/Wild Horses**

**Music Inspiration: WIld Horses by Garth Brooks and Irresistible by Jessica Simpson**

**OOOO**

Logan Echolls had given up. Despite the wink at the Sheriff's office, their heavy panting at the '80s dance, and their hook-up on Christmas, Veronica Mars obviously wanted nothing to do with him. For the first time in his life, a girl wanted only his body, not his money or position. He felt used.

He watched her at school. He kept himself in line because even if she wasn't interested, she was still probably keeping tabs on him, and he didn't want her to think he was hooking up with every '09er at Neptune.

He liked looking at her. He liked hearing about whatever she was doing to piss off various '09ers and PCHers, she always was pissing someone off, but now, she avoided him-she used to love pissing him off. Ugh, he felt pathetic.

"What's your deal?" Duncan Kane raised an eyebrow when Logan lost the round of poker for the third time in a row.

"Huh?" Logan looked up from his cards.

They were terrible, he couldn't believe he played them.

"You lost." Duncan frowned, "You never lose."

Logan attempted to smile, "Maybe you are getting better at poker."

Duncan laughed, "Yeah, that's it."

Logan frowned, "Its nothing."

"Okay." Duncan nodded, and dealt another hand.

OOOO

Logan Echolls.

The name was her constant mental sigh. She wanted to call him. Text. Email. Snail mail. She didn't care, she wanted to hear his voice, but that wasn't going to happen. Hadn't she learned before with Duncan and with watching Logan's relationship with Lilly.

She wasn't anything like Lilly, and Logan was nothing like Duncan. But she was Veronica Mars-a jaded, worldly, mature teenager who didn't fall for lame high school boys anymore.

No, she just hooked up with them...and wanted repeats.

She had it bad, even if she didn't admit it to herself.

She looked at him, during school. He was thankful oblivious and had no idea. She'd be so embarrassed if he ever realized, she wasn't supposed to be like that with Logan. She wasn't supposed to be anything with Logan...right?

OOOO

She tried to ignore the door knob digging into her hip. She tried to ignore the fact that her shoe was half off. What she couldn't ignore was Logan's mouth on her neck. He was giving her a hickey-he had been attentive to the same spot for five minutes. She wasn't even thinking of stopping his brand.

"Veronica." he murmured, finally leaving her neck.

She smiled at him, trying to hide the fact she was a wreak inside. He kissed her and all those worries fled (as cliche as it was). She tried to lean into him, but he had her pinned to the wall of the janitor's closet. A mop was leaning against her side, and he was sure he had spilt some cleaner-but it wasn't going to stop either of them.

This repeat was long over due.

"Did I tell you how happy I am that you decided to wear a skirt today?" He smirked, and looked at her form in the dim (read terrible) lighting.

"You might have mentioned it." She smirked, tilting her head to kiss his neck.

He barely controlled his moan at her suckling. She was giving him a hickey, too. He had been amazed that she had allowed him to bruise the small spot of her neck, but for her to do the same? He was amazed.

OOOO

Veronica Mars and Logan Echoll with matching hickeys seen coming out of the janitor's closet after third period? It was the biggest scandal to hit Neptune...

OOOO

_To Be Continued..._

**AN:**

**The next will be the revealing...**

**What do you like about this fic? I want more than just "i love it!", your favorite overall part of fic? **

**if you find my characters OOC, good for you. I don't think they are, they are adapted to the situation, and there was a time when Veronica wasn't as cold, so I don't want to hear it. **

**Other than that, I love the reviews, I try and get back to each one. **

**Starz of Draco-I look forward to your review everytime. **

**Review. **


	5. Final Chapter

**Push Me To The Floor/Lousy Truth**

**Reveal: The Final Chapter**

**OOOO**

"You and who?" Wallace was giving Veronica the 'alien' look.

She tried smirking, "Don't look at me like that Wallace, it's just Logan Echolls."

Wallace scoffed, "Just Logan Echolls? Do you not remember what a total ass-hat he has been to us?"

"I love how you say 'us', when its been mostly me that he has been an 'ass-hat' to."

"Exactly!" Wallace tossed up his hands, "And you want to date him?"

"Its more of a have to."

OOOO

"Duncan wasn't too happy." Logan knew that look.

She was upset, about Duncan's opinion.

Ugh, he was her boyfriend now...sort of-well mostly.

She sighed, "Well, we're not doing this for Duncan, so he can get over it."

He wished she wasn't like this. That she could voice her opinions at least to him; it wasn't like Logan could judge her, or like he wanted to. Sure, it was a blow to his ego that she looked this upset about her ex not liking the fact she was now dating his best friend, but he could live with it. She'd always love Duncan, and he'd always love Lilly.

But Lilly was dead, and Duncan didn't want Veronica anymore, so they all just need to move on.

Logan kissed her cheek, tonight (their first official date) wouldn't be a good time to push her to do things that she already had done. It was different now, and truthfully he didn't want to be with her while she thought about how Duncan wouldn't approve.

It would take her at least a week to get over that...maybe three, considering it was Veronica. But she would, and he could calm down about it.

Maybe they should play some more poker...

OOOO

_Fin_

**AN: Okay, I know this was short, but guess what? It was only supposed to be a one-shot and I listened to reviewers and expanded it, it had good endings before, so sorry that this wasn't the best, but it's where I draw the line. I want to be able to work on other things without this hanging over my head. **

**Review. **


End file.
